


Forever Young

by TAHC



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAHC/pseuds/TAHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble series, cross posted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sugamon: silence guides our minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if I may just take your breath away, I don’t mind if there’s not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds…

Everything was blurry for a quick second when Namjoon opened his eyes. But he knew where he was immediately. And more importantly, he knew who was next to him.

The walls were white, but they looked gray now with the way the sun was bleeding through the slits of the blinds.

A non-sequential painting was hanging on the wall opposite of Namjoon and he remembered making fun of it the night before. Describing a twisted story of two lovers who disguised themselves so well that they didn't recognize each other and murdered the other on a battlefield.

He remembered being high (on what he couldn’t say, maybe nothing at all). He remembered being laughed at. He remembered the laughter being muffled into his neck. He remembered their easy puffs turning into kisses. And then the kisses into sharp bites. Then he remembered being white hot and freezing cold all at once. And then being so, so happy. Unbelievably happy. Indescribably happy, so happy that happy could no longer be used as the emotion he had felt. And joy, ecstasy, rapture and bliss were equally useless in their meaning.

His bedmate stirred slightly, rearranging the bars of sunlight on his body. One strip climbed up his face and rested on his closed eyes. He squirmed restlessly and let out the softest noise, something between a grunt and moan, that floated out of his mouth and found residence in Namjoon’s chest.

His hair was atrocious. Honestly some of the worst bed head that Namjoon had ever seen. The bleached chunks were in disarray around his pillow, but their fluffy appearance only added to softness of his look. His eyebrows drew together briefly in discomfort but loosened once Namjoon positioned himself over him to block the sun rays.

His mouth relaxed and fell open a bit so that Namjoon could see his two front teeth peeking out and the red of his tongue. A shiver flew down his spine and he drew the comforter tighter around him. Even though he knew that he wasn’t cold. He was kind of perfect. But Namjoon knew better than to say that out loud. He often found himself putting his foot in his mouth, but he didn’t need any extra encouragement to keep his opinions to himself on the matter of his bedmate’s appearance.

But now, with him sleeping soundly next to him, Namjoon allowed himself to stare and praise and bask in the beauty that made up Min Yoongi.

He had these terrible dark rings under his eyes at all times of the day (unless by some miracle he remembered to apply concealer), but they worked to accent his eyes. His sharp, clever, cat eyes that always seemed to take in everything around him faster than light, but simultaneously look bored with existing.They were closed now, but Namjoon could see them moving behind his lids. Knew his brain was fast at work. Min Yoongi was never truly at rest.

That was kind of the whole point of this trip. Namjoon surprised Yoongi after work and drove them both to the coast to a small bed and breakfast he rented for the night and just…told him to relax.

They spent the afternoon out on the beach. Doing stupid couple things like holding hands, drawing in the sand before the tide carried their initials away, taking selcas with the sunset, burying the other in the sand, splashing each other with the surf until Namjoon was soaked through, until Yoongi was breathless with laughter, and Namjoon was breathless with something else.

Namjoon slid his legs together under the sheets, trapping Yoongi’s own leg between his own and wriggling their feet together. He didn’t stir.

Motivated by this, Namjoon reached a hand out and began to brush his fingers through what could only be described as a bird’s nest. Once he settled the pile his hand moved down to trace a thumb across Yoongi’s brow, down the slope of his nose, to his plump bottom lip. He applied enough pressure to hear Yoongi let out a breathless moan, eyebrows crinkling together.

He observed the pretty picture their skin tones made together. Where Namjoon was golden and honey brown, Yoongi was alabaster. He was marble. He was stone. He was unconquerable. He didn’t fall apart. He didn’t let people in. But Namjoon…Namjoon had worked.

Namjoon had never worked harder for anything in his life. Not for his friendships, not for his grades, not even for his music.

The day he met Min Yoongi he was young and naive and so so so stupid and Yoongi knew it. Yoongi knew it, called him out on it, and was unapologetic in his approach and Namjoon was struck from the start.

He didn’t know what it was he was feeling, but he knew that he wanted more of it. Whatever it was. And it was only something he got from being around Yoongi.

It drove him to write, drove him to compose, drove him to do some really dumb shit like make him a song, burn it into a CD and slip it under his apartment door. Only to have the CD returned to him the next day with a note that read “wrong disc, but you have a nice porn selection.”

Namjoon died that day.

Then one day Namjoon stopped fighting. Not because he had given up, but because he had somehow won? Or won in the sense that Yoongi had given up.

Okay that was wrong too.

Yoongi had…opened a window in his tower for Namjoon. Like the window at the very top…that was more of a skylight than anything else. But still. It was something.

It was enough to encourage Namjoon that he had a chance. A shot. To be in Yoongi’s life. In any sort of way.

It wasn’t until Namjoon’s birthday that he realized what kind of role he could be shooting for with Yoongi. His 21st birthday where Yoongi dragged him into the gross, dark part of his best friend’s apartment where he was pretty sure Jackson was growing mold so he’d have something to talk to once Mark moved out to be with his girlfriend.

But in that gross, dark (dank, smelly, moist…) part of the apartment Yoongi had kissed him. Quickly. And barely there. But it was a kiss. And it was on the lips. So it was more than a platonic thing…right? Namjoon thought so.

That was the beginning…or the end. However you want to look at it.

There were more kisses after that. More windows being opened. Secrets being shared. More (appropriate) CDs being passed along. More late night conversations. And then something…something that was just theirs. A point in their relationship where no words were necessary. Not because they were so in-tune with what the other was thinking (because believe him, they weren’t). But because they just didn’t need to talk. They’d waste hours laying on Yoongi’s bed sharing a set of earbuds and listening to their iPods on shuffle only moving to interlace their fingers or smile at each other.

“Hey.”

Namjoon startled out of his daydreaming. He refocused his gaze on his bedmate, who had apparently woken up in the time Namjoon was reminiscing.

Yoongi blinked. Slowly. Once, twice. Like he knew what he was doing. Like he knew how it made the butterflies in Namjoon’s chest restless with…something.

Neither one of them made a move. Just…gazed at each other. Until the corner of Yoongi’s mouth drew up and his eyes seemed to soften even more.

He dipped his head forward touching his lips to Namjoon’s. Soft enough to stir the butterflies in Namjoon’s ribs even more, hard enough to illicit a response from Namjoon.

He tilted his head instinctively, deepening the kiss and licking Yoongi’s mouth open. His hand came up to grasp at the baby hairs on the back of Yoongi’s neck and he felt Yoongi’s hands frame his face, dragging him closer.

They stayed like that for maybe a minute. Maybe longer. Maybe for forever. The sun was still spilling through the blinds, but maybe it was a different sun. Maybe it was tomorrow’s sun. Maybe it was next year’s sun. Maybe Namjoon just didn’t care (he definitely didn’t).

Yoongi pulled back with a soft smack of their lips. His breathing was a bit heavy and his eyes were a bit more hooded than they had been when he had just woken up.

“You taste like ass.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Namjoon retorted.

He heard Yoongi’s hand slide across the sheets rather than see it and felt it rest on the side of his face. It cupped his cheek perfectly and Yoongi slid his thumb over Namjoon’s bottom lip, pressing it in-between the seam of his lips and touching his tongue. Namjoon nipped at it, but didn’t do anything beyond that.

After a long of moment of nothing but Yoongi’s eyes skirting over Namjoon’s bundled form and their delicate, easy breathing, Namjoon broke the silence.

“What?” The word was soft on his tongue, the syllables rolling easily from his mouth, the peace of the room stirred slightly with the noise and settled.

Yoongi’s eyes scanned his face. He didn’t look like he was searching for something. More like he was just looking to…look. Just to take Namjoon in. And in his eyes was that…something. That same something that Namjoon knew filled his own gaze, that blew up in his chest and stole the air from his lungs. The something that was simultaneously the easiest and the hardest thing he had ever felt in his life.

It was all in Yoongi’s eyes and it was all being reflected back to him.

So Namjoon moved forward, and opened his mouth to say the words, “I—


	2. vhope: blue orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got a reaction, you got a reaction, didn’t you? You took a white orchid, you took a white orchid and turned it blue.

Hoseok had no control of what was coming out of his mouth right now. Actually he didn’t have control over a lot of things right now. Like his hands that were tied above his head. Or the hot mouth on his neck that was pressing and sucking and biting and—

“ _Oh_ fuck! _oh god_!”

Nope this was fine. This was cool. Nothing tricky about this. He was totally fine. Totally chill. Totally—

“Jesus Christ!” Hoseok’s head fell back and his spine bent (another thing he had no control over, the list kept growing).

The man-boy-puppy thing on top of him grinned playfully like he hadn’t just grounded his hips into Hoseok’s lap, like he hadn’t just taken Hoseok’s ear lobe into his mouth and bitten it, like he hadn’t been working Hoseok’s body for the last 20 minutes. Slow and torturous and so so so, so—

“Yuh-you’re evil,” Hoseok stuttered, struggling to root his hips back onto the mattress.  
Taehyung huffed in his ear, “Your dirty talk could use some work.”

This was stupid. This was so dumb. This wasn’t what Hoseok had in mind when he had cornered his boyfriend in the middle of the party and told him that they needed to talk. He had anticipated the fight. The shouting (on his part), the snarky remarks (on Taehyung’s part), the long drawn out oscar worthy monologue he had prepared about how Taehyung needed to stop shutting down emotionally when things didn’t go his way. In hindsight, maybe he should have stopped there. Maybe he shouldn't have gone on about how much he hated it when Taehyung overreacted when Hoseok didn’t pay him the proper amount of attention, or when Taehyung would manipulate him emotionally to get what he wanted, or how Taehyung tended to shut off his feelings toward Hoseok to ‘teach him a lesson’. All good points, in their own right, just poor timing. He had gotten pretty far in his monologue until he noticed that something had snapped in Taehyung’s eyes. They weren’t dead and cold anymore. They were…hotter. Angry? Aroused?

But things had gotten fuzzy from there.

He remembered the part where Taehyung had snipped: “Well what do you want from me?” and he had practically roared: “A reaction!” and then he remembered being pushed against a wall, he remembered the leg pinned in between his, he remembered a hot, hot mouth, sharp teeth, falling onto a bed, his shirt being yanked off (followed by his pants), his hands being tied, his hair being yanked.

And while this was all going on Hoseok couldn’t help but feel…pleased. Triumphant. He had won. Taehyung was…well he was playing right into Hoseok’s game. Hoseok had gotten him riled enough for the younger to snap out of his mood and he was about to have his dick sucked by his boyfriend. A win-win honestly.

So despite the fact that his hands were kind of going numb, that Taehyung hadn’t moved from his spot in his lap (hadn’t really shed his clothes either), and he hadn’t really been able to get a word out more than the occasional “oh my god” and stray “fuck”, Hoseok couldn't be happier.

“What do you want?” Taehyung breathed easily into his ear, licking the curve of it and Hoseok felt everything. He was overwhelmed. He couldn’t just focus on how _goddamn_ tight his dick felt in his boxer briefs, or how good Taehyung’s mouth felt on his jaw, or how Taehyung’s fingers rubbing against his pelvic bones sent shivers up and down his spine. Every single cell in his body was singing and Hoseok couldn’t focus. Everything was out of his control.

“Ju-just you. Tae, _Tae please_ ,” Hoseok was pretty sure one of two things was going to happen if a dick didn't fill some sort of hole pretty soon. One: he was going to explode. Or two: he was going to die. Okay, technically Hoseok would die either way. But gross explode-y death or slow, torturous death by lack of dicking?

Finally (finally) Hoseok felt Taehyung sliding his boxer’s down, past his ass, knees, feet and flung them across the room to join the rest of his clothes on the floor.

Hoseok knew what came now. He didn’t have to imagine it, or beg, or plead, he knew. Taehyung was…(as much as he prided himself on not being) predictable. So predictable that Hoseok was dead certain he was about to get a blowjob.

Taehyung only confirmed this as he slid his way down Hoseok’s quivering body, stopping here and there to nip at his collarbone, stroke a nipple, kiss the flat part of his belly (under his navel) but ultimately he rested right where Hoseok knew he would.

His breath is hot and unbearable next to Hoseok’s dick and he drags his tongue underneath it, gathering the precome, and kissing the tip.

“ _Christ_!” Hoseok pulled at his restraints, momentarily forgetting their presence. He was going to bruise. He knew he was going to bruise (he bruised like a peach), but he didn’t care. Oh god he didn’t care because Taehyung’s mouth was on his dick and he was dead, dying, whatever.

Taehyung pressed Hoseok’s hips back into the mattress with the hand that wasn’t wrapped around the base of his cock and brushed his thumb against his hip bone before he dragged his tongue over the slit and Hoseok lost his goddamn mind (again).

He was making noises again, much like he had before, but these ones made even less sense. But in any case they were spurring Taehyung on so Hoseok couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. Couldn’t really bring himself to feel anything really. He wasn’t in control anymore. His body was running purely on instinct right now, reacting in the most honest way to anything Taehyung was dishing out.

His eyes had been closed so he only felt (rather than saw) Taehyung envelope his entire length, all the way down until his lips touch the webbing of his hand. And then slowly (slow slow slow) he pulled back. His mouth popping off with a string of saliva dangling between his bottom lip and Hoseok’s dick.  
He looked…pleased. His grin was catlike and his eyes were sharp and that only added to the arousal that Hoseok was already drowning in.

It was common knowledge that Taehyung had a mouth on him. Didn’t always filter himself and sometimes would cross a line or two. But only Hoseok knew about this. Only Hoseok knew how Taehyung could use that mouth. And it was…insanity.

His wrists hurt from tugging, but he couldn’t stop. Not when Taehyung dived back down and did that thing where— _oh god! oh fuck! oh Christ, oh Mary, oh Jesus, oh Joseph_ —and Hoseok knew he was close. Taehyung had had his mouth on his dick for probably a total of 3 goddamn minutes and he was already ready to come.

And then suddenly.

It was over.

And not in the white-hot-orgasm-my-boyfriend-just-sucked-my-brains-out kind of way. But in the oh-god-did-Taehyung-just-get-up?-Where-is-he-going?-why-is-he-getting-off-the-bed? kind of way.

Hoseok struggled to catch his breath, struggled to free his wrists, struggled to comprehend. And Taehyung just smiled. It was that same smile from the beginning. The playful one. Wait, no. It wasn’t. This one was harder. A bit more cruel. It made Hoseok feel like maybe he had miscalculated. It made him feel like he wasn’t in control.

“Tae—Tae, what are you—?” Hoseok couldn’t, he just couldn’t imagine…

“There,” Taehyung said sweetly, “You got a _reaction_ and an _erection_. Happy?”

“Are you—“ Hoseok panted, “are you _blue balling_ me?”

Another smile and, “Looks like it.”

Then he was gone. Slipped out of the room like he had never been there in the first place.

Hoseok thunked his head against the bed frame. And sat. Very confused. Very naked. And very hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all know that the latin word for orchid means testicle? Fun stuff


	3. taekook: Poe DAMN-eron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we didn’t come to this anime convention together but we dressed up as characters that are a couple in the show and people keep assuming we’re together and asking us to pose for pictures so 'hi there what’s your name?' au

Jeongguk didn’t really know what he was getting into when he met this chubby cheeked kid in the 4th grade who cornered him in the lunch room on his first day of this new school and asked “ _Do you like Star Wars?_ ”

That was the movie with those glow-y swords right? And the wrinkly green puppet monster thing?

But, darn it, Jeongguk needed a friend. It had been 3 hours and no one had really spoken to him (except for a couple girls, but like _HECK_ he was gonna hang out with girls). So Jeongguk tried on a timid smile and said, “Sure?”

That was the beginning and end of everything.

 (Cue the Star Wars music.)

(Oh excuse him, Jimin says its called the “Star Wars Main Theme.”)

(Nerd.)

But anyways, it’s had been about a decade since then and Jeongguk has watched each Star Wars movie close to forty times, played every stitch of video gaming Jimin has managed to get his hands on, sat through somewhere around twelve debates on whether or not the prequels sucked ass, and has had at least four Star Wars themed birthday parties (that’s counting only his, not Jimin’s).

(He should’ve talked to those girls, maybe they’d be his best friends and not Jimin…but he might’ve gotten into Twilight that way. So maybe this is better. The lesser of two evils.)

And the thing is…he still doesn’t really…like Star Wars…

(Sue him.)

Jimin knows this and is constantly expressing his disappointment as well as disapproval (very vocally) to Jeongguk.

But because Jeongguk is a _good guy_ he allowed Jimin to drag his ass to the long awaited Star Wars sequel: The Force Awakens and did his best to stay awake as Jimin chattered excitedly to him.

But because Jeongguk was not out looking for a boring ass weekend he vehemently refused Jimin’s invitation to the Star Wars con that was coming to their hometown.

But because Jimin is a little _shit_  he still manages to rope Jeongguk into coming.

 So that’s how Jeongguk ends up here. At the Anaheim Convention Center on a Saturday morning wearing his dad’s old beat up tan leather jacket ‘cause “Goddammit Guk! How come you never told me you had a Poe Dameron jacket?” “A what?”

At least the rest of his fashion aesthetic is in place. Jimin _graciously_  allowed him to retain his black v-neck, jeans, and timberlands saying that it was a “perfect Finn cosplay”. Jeongguk doesn’t really remember who that was…one of the new characters right? And he isn’t about to ask Jimin. He is already due to get into another thirty minute lecture on Jeongguk’s failings as a best friend.

He is lucky he was able to squirm out of one on the way to the convention center by complementing Jimin’s Han Solo cosplay. He wasn’t too sure if that was who Jimin was going for at first, but he lucked out once Jimin smiled so wide his eyes disappeared and he forgot about reprimanding Jeongguk.

But anyways. It’s been four hours, he’d lost Jimin forty minutes ago, he’s hungry, his feet hurt, there are too many people (too many girls in Princess Leia bikinis), and he keeps on getting asked for his picture (and as much as he’s flattered, he’s also _hella_  tired).

So right when he’s about to pull out his cellphone and scream at Jimin about how he doesn’t give a fuck about some dumb ass promise he made when he was drunk freshman year to accompany Jimin to a convention if Star Wars ever made a sequel (he honestly thought the franchise was dead! He has some choice words for George Lucas, Disney, and J. J. Abrams.) he hears someone shout at the top of their lungs: 

“Hey! That’s my jacket!”

His first thought is: _No? This is my dad’s jacket?_

His second thought is: _Holy shit_

‘Cause the most gorgeous thing on two legs is approaching him.

Is it considered a Star Wars fetish if he’s very much attracted to a guy in what looks to be a TIE-fighter pilot uniform? ‘Cause uhhh sure, that’s totally okay with him.

Oh! Umm okay dude is looking at him like…expectantly? Shoot is that a line from the movie? Does he want him to say one back? _Goddammit Jeon! You’re ruining this for us!_

And then someone (some ANGEL) whispers next to Jeongguk: “Should I give it back?”

So of COURSE Jeongguk stutters out a, “Oh, uh, should I give it back?” and because _why the hell not?_ he adds a smirk to the end of it. The cooing and hollering the surrounds him is worth it for the matching smirk on the TIE-fighter pilot’s face.

And then _OH GOD_ the guy _rakes_ his eyes up and down Jeongguk’s body and Jeongguk feels that look like a hot water bath. At least 7 billion shivers travel up his spine and he momentarily loses feeling in his lower extremities (and something else starts feeling awfully tight).

“Nah ,” _FUCK_ his voice is _deep_ , “looks better on you anyways.” Damn okay. That’s probably the next line, but fuck if it doesn’t make Jeongguk feel _great_!

And then the spell is broken or whatever and someone in a “Poe x Finn FORCE-EVER” shirt asks to take their picture and for the next half hour or so Jeongguk finds himself pressed up against this guy posing for pictures. Honestly…things can been worse. Okay that’s a little harsh. Things are perfect. This dude is fucking gorgeous, his smile is huge and it scrunches up his eyes adorably, and his hair is fluffy and blond and smells like vanilla and his skin is stupidly golden and Jeongguk is fucked fucked fucked.

Once the crowd kinda starts to thin out, the Poe-cosplayer-heaven-on-earth-love-of-Jeongguk’s-life kindly asks their remaining fans if they wouldn’t mind if him and “Finn” slip away and for a second Jeongguk is first like “Finn who?” before remembering “oh right, _I’m_ Finn” and he allows this gorgeous man to take his hand in his and tug him away from the crowd.

“I’m Taehyung!” Is the first thing out of Jeongguk’s future husband’s mouth and Jeongguk knows they are going to get along just great.

“I’m Je—”

“JEONGGUK! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Jimin’s tiny (but sturdy) body crashes into Jeongguk and he almost falls into Taehyung (which wouldn’t be the worst). “I’ve been looking EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!”

“You ditched _me_  remember!” Jeongguk shouts back, miffed that his moment alone with Taehyung has been ruined.

“Holy shit are you _Jimosis_? _Jimosis_  from youtube?”

Both Jimin and Jeongguk swing their heads around to look at Taehyung who is grinning.

“Uhhh yeah…? Do you watch my videos or something?” Jimin is squinting at him curiously (maybe a bit suspiciously).

“Dude yeah! Loyal follower!” Taehyung is nodding so rapidly that Jeongguk is a little worried he’s gonna lose his head, “I make my own videos too! I’m _Tae-fighter_!”

“Holy shit! _You’re Tae-fighter_? Dude! You’re legendary! How did I not recognize you?” Jimin’s grin is now matching Taehyung’s in intensity and he’s grabbing onto his vest and Jeongguk kinda wants to murder his best friend.

“The hair is new,” Taehyung laughs, ruffling a hand through his bangs and Jeongguk finds an all new low as he becomes jealous of a hand… _a hand_.

“Dude we gotta collab! Do you wanna exchange numbers?” Jimin is saying pulling his phone from one of the pockets on his vest.

“Sure, I was already planning on giving my number to your friend here,” He sends another thick-lashed look to Jeongguk that makes him go numb.

“Oh Jeongguk? He doesn’t even like Star Wars!” Jimin says with obvious judgement in his tone.

“Hey!” Jeongguk squeaks.

“That’s okay,” Taehyung is quick to reply, “I wasn’t planning on discussing Star Wars with him…”

 _Oh damn._  

“Oh damn,” Jeongguk finds himself moaning.

“Holy shit,” Jimin whispers at almost the same time.

Taehyung is cackling as Jeongguk struggles to fish out his cellphone. Then its as simple as inserting his number, snapping one more picture with him for himself (and who is he kidding? This is totally going to be his new wallpaper) and waving goodbye to Taehyung who begs his leave by saying that some guy named Yoongi in a Boba Fett cosplay is waiting for him. Okay…?

“Sooooo…enjoy your first con?”

Jeongguk doesn’t have to look over at his best friend to know that the _worst_  shit eating grin is on his face right now.

“Shut up,” is all he says as his eyes follow Taehyung’s ass until it disappears in the crowd.

God, he’s so hooked.

May the force be with him.

 

* * *

 

 

“So how do you feel about Star Trek?”

“Is that one of the prequels?”

“God you’re lucky you’re so pretty,” Taehyung moans into Jeongguk’s neck and Jeongguk makes a mental note to thank George Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard with that Jimosis pun (ya get it??? Geonosis???...I know, i know...no good)


	4. junghope: soaked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok comes home to a mopey boyfriend and a wet floor

There have been a couple incidents where Hoseok comes home and there’s something ridiculously grotesque looking ready to greet him once he flings open the doors to his apartment. One time it was Namjoon buck naked holding an inflatable duck inner tube (something about being late for his race at the Olympics, doesn’t matter though, he was high). Another time it was Taehyung trying to learn how to make a cake–the box said it was supposed to be vanilla, the cake bits that were plastered to Hoseok’s walls were for sure a grayish brown even though Taehyung vehemently denied putting in any food coloring (Hoseok had a long talk with Jin on the phone after that, talking about _if you ever leave your boyfriend in my house unattended again or I will let him and Jimin loose on all your weird Mario figurines)._ But this time…

“Your dog is peeing,” Hoseok says, tossing his keys into the dish by the front door and just watches the corgipoo piss all over on his floor. 

“Yeah dogs do that,” Jungkook replies from the living room where he’s curled up in the armchair flipping through a comic book and tapping away on his phone every so often. 

“No like,” Hoseok growls, side steps the quite impressive puddle of pee for a dog of Popcorn’s size and storms into the living room, getting into Jungkook’s space, “Why are you just letting your dog pee in my house?” 

Jungkook flips the page in his book, bored, “I’ve been instructed to stay put.” He says the words nonchalantly, but Hoseok has known Jungkook long enough to see the pout on his lips and hear the lilt to his voice that betrays his true feelings. 

“Oh fuck off with that,” Hoseok drops his bag on the adjacent sofa and stalks into the kitchen to grab some paper towels. Popcorn follows him, paws happily padding on the tile behind him. 

Jungkook doesn’t reply, but Hoseok doesn’t need to check to know that his bottom lip is poking out while he’s pretending to read his comic. 

“So is letting your dog pee on my floor your passive aggressive way of getting back at me for telling you to stay home tonight?” Hoseok crouches down and tries to mop up the piss, but he kind of just ends up moving the pee around the tile with the paper towel instead. Never trust _Bounty,_ they’re bullshit. 

Hoseok thinks he hears Jungkook mumble a “maybe”, but he can’t be sure. Hoseok sighs and pushes Popcorn away from where she’s sniffing dangerously close to certain disaster (Hoseok is not about to wash a dog covered in feces no matter how much he loves her owner).

“Jungkook, you know I’m right,” he rips off several more towels off the roll and just throws them down. “They’re shit friends and they only get you in trouble.” 

“Tae and Jimin get me into trouble all the time,” Jungkook rebuttals, face betraying just how young he actually is. Hoseok is constantly forgetting his boyfriend is still in college, still living a life full youth and passion–reaping the benefits of being twenty-one and having a liver that still functions and a brain that doesn’t shut down after only four hours of sleep.  

Hoseok levels him with a unimpressed look (even Popcorn senses the tension and flees the scene), “Yeah like starting water gun fights in a shopping mall with 5-year-olds not committing a crime.” 

Jungkook drops his head to his book. 

Hoseok sighs (long, loud, and hard–it actually sounds a lot like Jin, and that kind of freaks him out. He can’t be getting _that_  old right?). He climbs to his feet and (oh shit–did he just pop his hip? Jesus Christ he’s twenty-five not _eighty-three_.)  plants himself on the arm of Jungkook’s chair (that is actually _Hoseok’s_ chair ‘cause Hoseok’s boyfriend is just about as broke as he is cute). 

“You’re not actually mad at me are you?” 

Jungkook shakes his head a little, bangs falling into his eyes. Hoseok smiles and brushes them off his forehead, fond. 

“Just enough to let your dog piss on my floor right?” 

Jungkook’s lips twitch at that and Hoseok counts it as a victory. He pushes off the armchair and begins to walk back to the mess, calling over his shoulder, 

“You know you didn’t have stay here at my house right? You could have gone back to your place. When I said you needed to stay in tonight I didn’t mean at my apartment–Jesus _shit!_   _Kookie!_ ” 

Jungkook tackles Hoseok to the floor and Hoseok thanks FUCK that his head lands on the tile just shy of the puddle of pee. Jungkook situates himself on top of Hoseok, straddling his waist and gets comfy on the tops of Hoseok’s thighs. Hoseok sucks in a breath and does his best to wipe off the devilish smirk off of Jungkook’s face with a well placed glare. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I stayed here ‘cause I knew you’d get off at 10 tonight,” Jungkook wiggles his hips a little at that and Hoseok has to bite his lip. 

“And?” Hoseok quirks an eyebrow as if he’s annoyed but the effect is completely lost on Jungkook as he absentmindedly runs his hands up and down the front of Hoseok’s button up. 

“Aaaaaand I thought we could do something tonight?” Jungkook sends him a totally “innocent” look from under the thickness of his eyelashes. The tip of his tongue is peeking out from in between his teeth and Hoseok almost loses his train of thought for a second. 

“What like a movie and popcorn?” He sneers, playing dumb (they were always playing, it’s kind of their thing). 

Popcorn barks from the next room. 

“Nah, something…else,” Jungkook lightly kisses the corner of Hoseok’s jaw, nuzzling into the hair behind his ear. 

Hoseok bites his lip again and buckles his hips with the intention of flipping Jungkook off of him but _oh._

“Want to go to my room then? My back is still recovering from when we had sex on the floor the last time,” Hoseok manages to pant out. 

Jungkook freezes on top of him, and pulls back, mouth still puckered in a kiss and Hoseok would laugh at how ridiculous it looks if he wasn’t so concerned that Jungkook might be blue balling him (wouldn’t be the first time honestly). 

“Uhhh maybe we can try the couch again tonight?” Jungkook’s smile does nothing to ease Hoseok’s nerves. A smile full of teeth meant that he was up to no good (the same went for Taehyung). 

“What did you do?” Hoseok sits up and Jungkook squeaks, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck before he could spill off his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Popcorn may have had to…poop earlier.” 

Hoseok feels the sharp sting of dread sink into his stomach. “And?” He prompts, already knowing the answer. 

“I let her shit on your bed,” Jungkook winces. 

Hoseok tackles Jungkook to the floor making sure he lands in the dog pee.


	5. taekook: PDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some good ol' fashioned taekook snuggling (ft. a fed up yugyeom)

Jungkook isn’t a very…tactile person. He isn’t much of a touchy-touchy guy. Sure he’ll shake your hand and if he’s close to you he’ll give you a hug (a side hug) and if you are his grandma or his sister-in-law he’ll even let you pinch or kiss his cheek. And if he’s really close to you, we’re talking bromance here, he isn’t against a little tackling or mutual butt slapping for the sake of camaraderie, but that isn’t on the daily. Only on special occasions (like when he won his team state last season and Hoseok slapped his ass so hard his cheek was on fire the whole bus ride back to the dorms). 

So needless to say Jungkook isn’t really into PDA. 

But Taehyung is.

So Jungkook has had to become so. 

And honestly after about 3 months of dating Tae, he’s gotten pretty used to it. Dare he say…okay with it? (Don’t tell Jimin.) He’s gotten used to holding hands when walking to classes together, exchanging pecks on the cheek, lips, or forehead when saying hello or goodbye, hugs that ranged from sporadic jump scare greetings to “feel better, I love you”s, and ah yes…even the dreaded make-out sessions. 

You know those really gross couples that sit off to the side at parties, kind of in the shadows but enough in the light where everyone can see them necking on each other. Yeah, that’s them. 

Jungkook would be embarrassed but…well…(he’s in love). 

Why else would he be letting his boyfriend sit comfy in his lap in the middle of their dorm’s lounge as they work on homework while there were a variety of other suitable chairs, couches, and bean bags to recline on? 

Jungkook studiously ignores the pained looks Yugyeom is sending him from across the room as he wraps his arm around Tae’s middle to grab a chip out of the open bag that lays on the table next to Tae’s laptop. 

Tae’s working on a reading response for their shared Philosophy 101 class that’s due in—Jungkook checks the clock on the wall—thirteen minutes, a true testament to Tae’s procrastinating nature. (Jungkook finished his almost 5 minutes earlier.) 

He pokes a chip against Tae’s bottom lip and his boyfriend dutifully opens his mouth and accepts the offering. He hums his thanks and wiggles happily in Jungkook’s lap for a moment. 

Jungkook hooks his chin on Tae’s shoulder and monitors his progress. He’s almost done, just finishing up the last 100 words or so, spouting bullshit on how he totally agrees with St. Augustine’s approach toward metaphysics and thinks Thomas Aquinas was talkin’ nonsense. Jungkook smirks, pressing the curve of his lips into Tae’s shoulder (he had taken the opposite position). 

He busies himself with blowing air on the back of his boyfriend’s neck or into his ear, making Tae squirm and slap any part of Jungkook he could reach (his knee receives the brute of the abuse). 

Finally Tae clicks submit and he turns himself in Jungkook’s hold and straddles his hips in a light, nonthreatening (but no less sexy) way.

“You may now kiss me,” Tae announces, smile very pleased and voice very smug. 

Jungkook leans back, rubbing at the jut of Tae’s hipbones with his thumbs. “I’m good actually, thanks.” 

Tae squints at him, slouching his posture and pushing out his bottom lip. “You literally can’t keep your hands off me right now.” 

Jungkook just smiles at him, raising his eyebrows in a faux innocent expression. 

Tae huffs, “You’re a tease.” 

Jungkook hums as a response but takes Tae’s hand and presses a kiss to his wrist. Tae snorts and leans forward, nipping at Jungkook’s nose causing him to pull a face. 

“You’re shameless,” he whispers against his cheek, kissing that too, “and so so sappy,” he kisses his left eyebrow then his forehead, “how do you survive? You’re like 90% teddy bear stuffing.” 

Jungkook snickers, and closes both of his eyes so Tae can place kisses on both of his eyelids. “Only for you, aren’t you lucky?” 

“The luckiest,” Tae replies, kissing Jungkook’s mouth softly and quickly. 

So yeah…3 months ago Jungkook was a firm nonbeliever in PDA. He would have been more likely to throw up in some bushes than hold someone’s hand—but with Tae…He’s willing to make some exceptions. And scar some freshman…

He tilts his head up and captures Tae’s mouth, swiping his tongue against the seem of Tae’s lips until he gains entrance (it doesn’t take longer than a heartbeat). Tae grabs Jungkook’s jaw to cradle his face in his hands and slants his head this way and that to completely bury himself in their kiss. 

Jungkook hears Yugyeom make a gagging noise, but pays him no mind as he does his fucking best publicly display all his affection for his boyfriend.


	6. taekook: water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SharkGuk and LavaTae...just kidding, about the LavaTae only though

Taehyung has a hard time fitting his five-foot-ten frame in his tiny apartment bathtub, let alone fitting a nearly six foot, one-hundred-and-a-fucking-ton-of-muscle body in with him. Not to mention said body has an attached tail. A shark tail to be more specific.

“Get your tail out of my ass,” Taehyung grumbles, squirming in the tub. Some of the water sloshes over the side and Taehyung can already hear the lecture he’s going to get from Jimin about mildew growth and what not.

“Get your ass off my tail,” Jeongguk fires back. He yanks his tail out from underneath Taehyung and sends him tumbling. Taehyung grapples for the sides of the tub and sends Jeongguk a glare when he pulls himself up.

“Look Sharkboy, I’ve done a lot of shit for you today. I pulled you out of that janky pool, I carried you home, I let you use my tub, I got in the tub with you ‘cause you said you were lonely–”

“M’not lonely,” Jeongguk murmurs, flicking his tail lightly, sending a couple of tiny ripples Taehyung’s way.

“–I put on The Little Mermaid soundtrack for you! I’ve gone through a lot of trouble for you today. So help me out here fishboy!”

“Jin-Hyung said it might take a while,” Jeongguk pouts, swishing his tail back and forth.

Taehyung likes to think of himself as a good person. Someone who is easy-going and friendly. But this kid is seriously getting on his last nerve. Take him back five years when he was more wide-eyed and curious (less traumatized by the world, less in debt from student loans, less torn down by college) and he’d be all over this shit. A merman? A _merman_. Pretty rad! But right now, it seems anything but. 

The place where Jeongguk’s flat tummy should mold into a pelvis is replaced by a slate gray tail that extends out a good five feet–fin and all. A tiny Tae in the back of his head tells him that his tail belongs to a bull-shark (a dead give away from the tiny notch in this upper fin) and an even tinier Tae whispers something about him having a nice smile, even if his canines are a little sharper that what is deemed normal. 

Taehyung tries not to think about what’s above the tail (the abs, the pectorals, the nicely cut arms, those collarbones, the jaw that looks like it could cut glass) and tries to distract his brain with something else (his brain _and_ his dick). 

“Wait!” Jeongguk freezes. He reaches his arms out and grasps the sides of the tub. Knuckles white with the intensity of his grip. “I feel something…tingly? Is that right?” Jeongguk flicks his tail experimentally, brushing against Taehyung’s inner thigh and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Why are you asking me?” Taehyung straightens and pushes the tail away from him. “It’s not like I can feel it too!”

“Don’t yell at me!”

“I can do whatever the hell I want, this is _my_ tub!”

Jeongguk glares at him and Taehyung doesn’t have anytime to prepare before Jeongguk flaps his tail and sends a massive wave toward him. It completely drenches Taehyung and he grimaces as he feels his T-shirt cling to his front. 

Jeongguk preens, looking pretty pleased with himself as Taehyung squeezes the water out of his shirt and pushes his hair out of his eyes and off of his forehead. Taehyung shakes his hair out and catches Jeongguk’s gaze trace the outline of his torso though his clingy, see-through T-shirt.

“You’re a shit head,” Taehyung spits the water out of his mouth onto the tile.

Jeongguk shrugs, smug and sends another splash Taehyung’s way and Taehyung loses it. Absolutely fucking loses it. Damn Jimin and his dumb “no water on the tile” rule! This means war!

Jeongguk obviously has the advantage of a tail on his side, but Taehyung makes up for it with spunk and a flurry of kicks. But Jeongguk doesn’t relent and Taehyung gets a leg cramp pretty quickly into the game.

“Fuck! Fuck! Okay, time out! I got water in my nose! You win,” Taehyung throws his hands in front of his face for protection and doesn’t move them until the splashing stops. He drags his hands down his face, pressing the water out of his eyes and shaking his hair out. “Fuck Jeongguk, I think you got half the bathtub in my ear.”

“…what the hell. Is this?”

Taehyung looks up at Jeongguk and sees…legs. Two of them. Milky. Long. With toned calves and thick thighs. Taehyung licks his lips and trails his eyes up further. Oh! No pants!

He quickly throws his hands in front of his eyes and slots his fingers so he can peek at Jeongguk handling his newly acquired appendages.

“Whoa…I have legs,” Jeongguk gives them a tentative little kick, sending a couple ripples Taehyungs way and emits out an adorable breathy giggle that has Taehyung’s heart speeding up at.

Jeongguk drops his gaze into his lap. “What’s this?” 

“Oh my god, don’t–don’t _touch it!”_ Taehyung hisses, covering his eyes before he’s tempted to watch any more. “It’s your dick.” 

“Oh. Huh…it’s funny looking.” 

“Please stop talking about it.” 

“Why does it–?”

“I said _shut up!”_

After grabbing Jimin’s bathrobe to throw onto the newly “man”ed Jeongguk, Taehyung carefully leads him to his room. He walks like a new born foal, all the energy and all the excitement but none of the coordination. He almost sends Taehyung toppling over a few times. 

Once they successfully make it into the room, Taehyung is able to dump Jeongguk onto his poorly made bed (that college life). The boy kicks his legs along the sheets, seeming to enjoy the sensation of them on his bare legs. 

“This is pretty cool!” Taehyung can tell he’s pitching his voice to not come across as too excited. 

“Yeah legs are pretty rad,” Taehyung agrees, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watches Jeongguk wriggle his toes. 

“Can we go walking around tomorrow? I want to try them out!” Jeongguk looks up at Taehyung, eyes big and doe-y and he taps his feet on the bed in unbridled excitement. 

Taehyung finds himself smiling and makes the easiest decision of his day. 

“Of course.”

 


	7. yoonmin: internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you be the biggest fan of your biggest fan? (ft. Hoseok and his bruised foot)

**agustdd:**

i told u not 2 read it

 

**jimickey-mouse:**

I didn’t know it was gonna be THAT SAD

 

**agustdd:**

i LITERALL Y told u that erika dies 

 

**jimickey-mouse:**

…still :(((((((((( 

 

Yoongi smiles at his computer screen. He expected this. Jimin is pretty predictable…or maybe Yoongi is just getting better at reading him. Literally _reading_ him. 

He’s known Jimin for almost a full year now, but only through a computer screen–or iPhone screen when they decide to snapchat. The story goes: Yoongi got deep into this one TV show (okay…it was an anime) so deep in fact that he started reading so much fan fiction for it that he eventually cracked and began writing his own stories. Jimin read one, commented on it, _drew fanart for it_ , and Yoongi reached out to him. After a few initial awkward conversations over tumblr’s trash chat system they found a steady conversing rhythm that blossomed into a friendship that’s now starting to turn into something else…

Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking on Yoongi’s part. 

 

**agustdd:**

well im uploading the next chapter of  automatic rn so mayb thatll make u feel bettr

 

**jimickey-mouse:**

:DDDDDDD

OMG REALLY???

HOLY SHIT!! I’M SO EXCITED!!!!!!

 

A plethora of emojis follow and Yoongi has to hide his smile behind his sleeve. 

“This your virtual boyfriend?” Hoseok asks, leaning over to sneak a peek at Yoongi’s computer screen. 

Yoongi quickly minimizes the page and levels Hoseok with a glare. 

“Fuck off,” he hisses, careful to keep his voice low as to not catch the attention their professor. But Dr. King is kind of an old fart anyways and Yoongi doubts she can hear much of anything anymore. 

“I’m genuinely curious. Like, how do you guys make it work? Do you y’all Skype and kiss the screen? Is there phone sex? Do you guys stream porn together on Rabbit? Do–”

“Hoseok. I will gut you if you don’t bite your lip!” 

All Yoongi gets as a reply is the shrug of Hoseok’s shoulders and a shit eating grin. Once he’s certain Hoseok is more entertained by the doodles on the side of his notes ( _is that a boat or a duck…oh wait…is that Yoongi?_ ) he opens up the chat again.

 

**jimickey-mouse:**

but other than being really sad, I liked it!! 

All your recommendations have been amazing! But nothing is ever gonna be better than Erratic Beats. All time fav, for real!

 

**agustdd:**

…i feel like ur just trying to butter me up?

wat do u neeD? 

 

**jimickey-mouse:**

NOOOOO 

I’m being 10000% honest! You’re super talented Yoongi! I love all your writing! 

 

 **agustdd:**  

stop kid ur making me blush

He pauses for a moment.

 

 **agustdd:**  

ur really talented 2 Jimin, dont sell urself short. 

 

 **jimickey-mouse:**  

AWWWWWW THANKS YOONGI :’) MEANS A LOT COMING FROM YOU <3

 

“Okay this is almost painful to watch,” Hoseok says next to his shoulder. 

“Hobi I swear to fucking _God_  if you don’t–!”

“You don’t get hard from this do you? ‘Cause this is some serious grandma shit and if you’re already fighting a boner–Holy shit! _Are_ _you?_ ” 

In the end Dr. King does hear them making a ruckus. But it’s pretty hard not to cry out when someone drops their chair on your toes. And Yoongi only feels a little bad for bruising Hoseok’s foot. 

 


	8. yoonmin: backseat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kid!yoonmin...what's not to like?

Min Yoongi. Genius. Twelve-years-old. Owner of two guinea pigs (Suzy and Bacon). Holder of the top score in Temple Run in his sixth grade class. And self-proclaimed King of the backseat of bus number nine. 

That is until his position is usurped suddenly one lazy June afternoon.

There’s a boy in his seat (his throne). He has his backpack (Ninja Turtles) hugged to his chest and is looking out the window. Like really intensely looking out the window, as if he _knows_ he’s in Yoongi’s seat and _knows_ he’s messed up and is doing his best to act nonchalant. 

The closer Yoongi gets the more of the boy is revealed. He’s younger than Yoongi for sure. He’s got chipmunk cheeks. He has this tragic  _mop_  of black hair. He’s tiny for sure. He’s…kinda cute. 

“Excuse me?” Yoongi looks down at the boy, one eyebrow raised just like how he sees his mom doing it. 

The boy slowly looks away from the window and gazes up at Yoongi with faux wide eyes. He smiles pleasantly before answering, “Hi!” 

“You’re in my spot,” Yoongi taps his foot. Another trick he’s picked up from his mom. 

“Am I?” The boy’s eyes get even wider. 

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “ _Yes_. Everyone knows this is my spot. Can you please move?” 

“Ummmm,” the boy cranes his head to look behind Yoongi for a moment. “No?” He finally replies with. A tiny, apologetic smile on his lips. His teeth are tiny, like little pearls. _Baby teeth_ , Yoongi thinks. 

“Why?” Yoongi asks harshly. 

The kid mumbles something into his backpack and Yoongi nudges his foot irritably. 

“Yah! Speak up, I can’t hear you.” 

“Some boys in the front are picking on me.” 

Yoongi looks over his shoulder. He spots a couple of kids from his sixth grade class staring at them both before they realize Yoongi’s looking at them and they turn around. Yoongi’s eyes narrow. 

“Scoot over.” Yoongi dumps his backpack next to the kid on the seat and pushes the boy to the side until he’s up against the window, then plops down next to him. 

“I’m Min Yoongi,” Yoongi sticks out his hand like he’s seen his mom do. 

The boy is looking at him with big eyes again, but this time the look is more honest. Actually surprised, rather than acting surprised. “I know…I’m Park Jimin.” The boy–Jimin–takes Yoongi’s hand tentatively and then shakes it just as hesitantly. 

“Nice to meet you Park Jimin. Next time ask before you steal someone’s spot.” 

Jimin bristles at this. “I don’t see your name on it.” 

Yoongi blinks, taken back before chuckling and ruffling Jimin’s hair. “Smart cookie.” 

Jimin pats his hair back down and sends Yoongi a shy look from underneath his bangs. He seems to make up his mind about something and starts digging into his backpack until he procures a sharpie. One of the cool ones that glitter gold that almost everyone in Yoongi’s class has. 

He uncaps it and starts writing on the seat, in the corner, by the window. Tiny, but bold enough that if you were looking for it you could find it. 

_Min Yoongi x Park Jimin’s Seat. Do Not Sit._

He caps the pen and looks up at Yoongi, smiling wide. “There!” He beams, happy with his work. 

And Yoongi just fights a smile and rolls his eyes, just like he’s seen his mom do. 

 


	9. sugakookie: tangerine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he pulls back, licking his lips and smiling wickedly. 
> 
> “delicious.”

“The fuck is this?” 

Jungkook rolls his eyes, “It’s a tangerine. What, you’ve never seen a tangerine before _hyung_?” 

“Don’t sass me pup, I’m older than you. By like a millennium,” Yoongi tries out a glare, but he knows it comes across as more of a squint before he rips the strange spherical fruit out of the human boy’s hands. 

It’s cool to the touch. And it’s tough. There’s a million little pores in it’s skin. And it’s not completely round, but easily fits in the palm of his hand. He leans down and cautiously nips at it. 

“No!” Jungkook breaks out into a wide grin, bunny teeth poking out in earnest. “Not like that! You have to peel it dumby!” 

Yoongi growls, deep and low. The winds pick up and the sun cowers behind the clouds and ocean moans enough to make Jungkook flinch. “Watch it pup.” 

Once Jungkook looks relatively cowed Yoongi lets up, and nature resumes her usual business. “Sorry,” Jungkook mumbles, boyish pride too great to look Yoongi in the eyes for a proper apology, but Yoongi lets it slide, “you have to _peel_  it first. Like this.” 

He takes the curious fruit out of Yoongi’s hand and stabs his thumb into the side of it. He rips into it, tearing the strange, dense covering off of what looks to be a fleshy middle. It comes off in fragments that Jungkook has to flick off with his thumb until he’s left with a lumpy, peculiar shape that doesn’t look all that appetizing. 

“Now what?” Yoongi asks, trying to keep the wonder out of his voice. He hates it. Been alive for thousands upon thousands of years and he’s getting schooled by this floppy haired, bunny-toothed, acne-prone teenager about a piece of fruit. 

“You kinda just–” Jungkook rips the fruit in half, down the middle. It makes a soft tearing noise, like the sound of leaves rustling against each other. “It’s already divided. Kinda. You just sorta rip the little pieces off of each other and plop them in your mouth. Like this.” Jungkook demonstrates by tearing off the corner of one of the halves and popping it into his mouth. His teeth come down to crush it and a bit of it’s juice squirts out and splashes on his chin, but he doesn’t seem to notice and munches happily on his snack. 

Yoongi swipes the dribble off of his chin with his thumb. “I see,” he deadpans. He watches Jungkook put another morsel in his mouth. 

“What’s it taste like?” He asks, watching the way his jaw swivels as his tongue licks the fronts of his teeth clean of the fruit, and the way his Adam’s apple bobs while swallowing. 

“Like a tangerine,” Jungkook replies, cheekily. 

Yoongi’s eyes narrow and somewhere far above them thunder cracks; loud enough to be a warning, but soft enough not to cause any real damage. 

“Okay, okay, okay chill. Sheesh.” Jungkook holds out the fruit, “try it yourself. I promise you’ll like it.” His eyes are wide and earnest and his tragically adorable bunny grin is right in Yoongi’s face and Yoongi finds himself leaning forward and pushing the fruit out of Jungkook’s hands. 

He presses his lips against Jungkook’s mouth, hard enough to procure a gasp from the boy and swipe his tongue inside. He licks at the backs of his teeth, the roof of his mouth, and briefly at his tongue until he cleans out the tangy, sharp flavor. 

He pulls back, licking his lips and smiling wickedly. 

“Delicious.” 

 


	10. namseok: haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unlike normal college hazing rituals, namjoon is sent to commune with a ghost

It’s pretty silly from an objective point of view. Silly _and_ cliche. A haunted gymnasium? Really? _Really_ , really? If Namjoon were to have a moment to sit and think about it, the whole story sounds a little too over the top, a little too decorated. Boy locks himself in the university’s gymnasium to practice his routine. Check. Boy missteps and falls off balance beam. Check. Boy breaks his neck. Check (ew). Boy now haunts the gymnasium for forever. Sure, why not? Check. 

It’s silly and cliche and kinda boring, but right now. In the moment. It’s anything but.  

Everyone in the whole goddamn university knows the fucking gymnasium is haunted. Even the freshies, even the pre-freshies, even the fucking tourists. So when Namjoon is handed a piece of paper with the challenge “survive Grave’s Gym for a half hour” written on it he knows he’s doomed. Or at least his drunken mind tells him he’s doomed. 

It’s some time past midnight and that means Namjoon is about five shots in, pretty tipsy, in full-swing of his frat initiation and is ready to make some bad decisions. 

He doesn’t walk over alone. A few of the older hyungs are with him (“Moral support,” Jin-hyung says. “Insurance,” Yoongi-hyung says.) cellphone timers and cameras ready in hands that aren’t filled with beer bottles or red solo cups.

The doors are heavier than Namjoon expects so the muscles in his arms strain to pull them open. It’s dark inside (duh) the only light coming from the moonlight that sneaks through the barred windows toward the ceiling of the gymnasium. So far no ghost. Cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool–

“Boo.” 

“Fuck!” Namjoon trips over his feet and slams onto the floor, smashing his elbow onto the fake wood of the basketball court. 

“Shit, sorry.” 

There’s a boy floating above him. He’s kinda tinted blue like some shitty ghost from a budget movie you pick out from the rack next to the check-out at the grocery store because it’s the weekend and you’re single and lonely. Uhh…yeah. Anyways he’s blue (ish), he’s a bit transparent but mostly…he looks normal.

No rotting flesh or dripping blood or dark, soulless eyes. He’s skinny, but the muscles of his thighs betray him as some kind of athlete. His face is long and is made longer by the pout he has on his lips. But his eyes are soft and almost seem to twinkle in the moonlight. 

Namjoon shakes his head. _I’m drunk_. He scoots back, palms screeching against the court floor making both of them wince. Boy and ghost. 

“Jesus Christ,” Namjoon breathes, rubbing at his elbow.

“Now that’s a good joke,” the ghost says, the corners of his lips turning up in a smirk. 

“What?” 

“You know? _Jesus Christ!_ No! Just me, actually! Get it?” The ghost floats a little closer and Namjoon doesn’t scramble away. “So what’s up? What brings you here? Dare, boredom, frat-initiation?” 

“Uhh that one, the frat one.” 

“Ah, lemme guess _Delta Kappa_?” The ghost checks his nails as if trying to seem nonchalant. He’s sorta vibrating, and Namjoon gets the impression that he’s excited. But he isn’t well read in “ghost” so maybe he’s wrong.  

“Errr yeah,” Namjoon answers, a bit hesitant. 

“Sweet!” The ghost grins, so wide that it transforms his entire face and Namjoon finds that he likes it. He _very_ _much_ likes the way this boy smiles. “So what’s your name?” 

“Uh Namjoon. Kim Namjoon. I’m a freshman.” 

“Freshman. Cool. Cool. I’m Jung Hoseok. Junior. Well I _was_ a junior. Now I’m just dead,” Hoseok laughs like it’s the funniest joke in the world. But Namjoon doesn’t think it’s very funny. 

“So Namjoon. Namjoonie. Joonie. Joons. What’d they tell ya about me?” Hoseok asks, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on his fists like he’s some kid listening to a bedtime story. 

“Uhh that you broke your neck here one night. And you now haunt the gym?” 

Hoseok bursts out into a loud round of cackles. “Really? That’s the best they got? What a pile of shitheads!” 

Namjoon’s curiosity is piked, “Is that not what happened?” 

Hoseok smiles down at him, almost fondly, “Not even close Joon-kiddo.”

Namjoon doesn’t say anything for a beat. Then, “So what _did_ happen?” 

Hoseok’s eyes crack a little, like lighting, like an idea, like an opportunity. “Do you like stories Namjoon?” 

“Uh. Yeah. I’m a history major, so…” 

Hoseok floats closer, eyes a little harsher, “How about stories about murder?” 

Namjoon swallows, “Uhhh there’s a lot of those in history.”

“Mhmmm, and stories about revenge?” Hoseok croons. He gets close enough that if he were a human, Namjoon would feel his nose brush up against his own.

Namjoon takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Tell me the story.” 

Hoseok grins.

 


	11. taekook: little boy god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “if you’re a god,” jeongguk remembers saying, “what are you the god of?”

“If you’re a god,” Jeongguk remembers saying, “what are you the god of?”

Taehyung had looked up at him from where he was constructing his sandcastle. A sad little mound that crumbled as soon as he lifted the bucket. But Taehyung didn’t seem to mind, only collected another handful of sand and dutifully packed it onto the unrecognizable lump.

“What do you mean?” Taehyung had asked.

Jeongguk huffed a little, his eight-year-old patience already put out by Taehyung not grasping his meaning. “All the gods are gods of something. Like Zeus is the god of the sky, Athena is the goddess of wisdom, Ares is the god of war.”

“Oh.” Taehyung’s owlish eyes never left the construction of his sandcastle as he absorbed this information. His boyish cheeks were red from the beach’s harsh wind and he slipped out his tongue to wet his chapped lips.

He didn’t look like a god. He didn’t look star-spun. He didn’t look all-powerful or even a little bit powerful. He looked like a boy. Young and fragile, but possessing the same amount of magic boys his age normally do. “Neverland magic” Jeongguk had heard his Mom call it. Little boys who believe that they will never grow up. And that makes them invincible. Only for a little bit. Only for a moment.

“All of it,” Taehyung had replied with, stretching to his right and procuring a broken glass shard, most likely from a shattered beer bottle, to stick it on the top of his castle. He sliced his finger as he handled it but didn’t seem to notice or care. His hands were already a web of scars and cuts. Jeongguk tried to remember if gods could bleed.

“Pardon?” Jeongguk asked politely, just like his Mom had taught him.

“All of it,” Taehyung had repeated. He reached over and grabbed the mess of seaweed Jeongguk had decorated his own castle with. Jeongguk had explained that they were vines, so that the Prince could climb up them if he needed to save the Princess. Taehyung had asked why couldn’t the Princess just climb down them herself. And Jeongguk hadn’t answered.

Taehyung stuck the vine on his own castle in a sloppy fashion that would’ve bothered Jeongguk if he had not been determined to get to the bottom of the matter at hand.

“All of what?”

Taehyung finally looked up at Jeongguk. Blinking his impossibly big eyes, eyelashes dusting his cheeks. Jeongguk had always been put off by Taehyung’s eyes. They looked old. But then they looked so, so young, as if he were experiencing everything for the first time. They looked kind. But then they didn’t. They looked like they kept secrets. But he believed Taehyung would always tell him the truth. They terrified Jeongguk, but drew him in as well.

His eyes looked like they could belong to a god.

“I’m the god of all of it.”


	12. bts vs red velvet: the showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title: YERITAEKOOK FTW

“Oh Jungkook! Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars?” Taehyung says with a smirk, “Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?” 

“No! What? What the fuck?” Jungkook gives Taehyung a disgusted look, “It’s 12:30 in the afternoon and we’re on the science hall roof—what? What are you talking about?” 

Taehyung bites his growing smile and flaps his hands around as if dispelling Jungkook’s words, “Nevermind, it was a joke, nevermind. So what’s up? You usually don’t want to talk to me when we’re not in masks.” 

“That’s not—that’s not true. I talk to you…” Even as the words come out of his mouth, Jungkook knows that that isn’t the case. 

“It’s chill Jungkookie, so what’s up?” Taehyung brings up his hand to shade his eyes from the sun and smiles. 

Jungkook takes a deep breath, trying to get back whatever control he had before Taehyung showed up and ruined his concentration and perfectly laid out speech. “Okay…so don’t get mad—”

“Oh no,” Taehyung grins. 

“—But I couldn’t sleep last night so I went up to McEllen’s roof—”

“What’s with you and roofs? Is this becoming an obsession? Should we be bringing this up during the next team meeting?”

“Shut up! Nothing is wrong with me okay? It’s just that—you know what! Nevermind! Are you going to listen or not?” Jungkook draws his eyebrows together and crosses his arms. And Taehyung would feel bad if Jungkook didn’t have the world’s cutest pouting face. 

He hides his smile behind a hand. “Sorry, go on. I’ll be quiet.” 

“Okay, so I was on the roof when I saw someone walking in the Quad wearing a coat—”

“Oh nooooo,” this time Taehyung isn’t smiling.

“—Wearing a coat that looked exactly one of the Velvet Villains so I—!”

“Jungkookie no! We’ve been over this!” Taehyung moans. 

“So I followed them to get a closer look and it was the coat! I know it for sure this time Taehyung!” Jungkook is shouting now to be heard over Taehyung’s groaning. 

“Jungkook stop! A week ago you knew for sure that the girl in your Biochem class was a member of the VV’s. Three weeks ago you knew for sure that the girl at the head of the information desk was a member. A month ago you knew for sure that your RA was VV! Are you seeing the theme here?” Taehyung is frowning now. Full on frowning. It isn’t pretty. Okay that’s a lie. Taehyung still looks achingly attractive. With his dusty blonde hair ruffled slightly by the wind and tan skin glowing from where the sun is touching it. His frown did nothing to mar his handsome facade…except make Jungkook’s stomach twist. 

“Tae I know! I know how it looks!” Jungkook raises his hands out in front in defense, “But listen it has to be—!”

“Jungkook!” Taehyung didn’t raise his voice. He’s hissing instead…which is almost worse. Yoongi did this too. When he was _beyond_ pissed off. “I have stood up for you the last billion times you pulled this in front of the others! And you were wrong each time! Please don’t do this again.” 

Jungkook tries to force all of his sincerity into his eyes as he looks at Taehyung, “I know hyung. I know. Just…I’m sure this time. She has to be one of them. She was wearing the coat. Sh-she—it was 3 in the morning! And the reports said that there was a break in the Jameson shopping district early this morning. Hyung it has to be her!” Jungkook knows he’s pleading. He can hear how much of a baby he sounds like, but he doesn’t care. He _needs_ Taehyung to believe him. 

Taehyung lets out a loud sigh and looks up at the sky. “Goooooooooood, you’re killing me Jungkookie.” But Jungkook watches the stiffness of his shoulders drain out and the tightness around his eyes clear up and he knows that he’s won. Again. Taehyung is too kind. He already wants to believe the best in people, so he does. Jungkook would feel bad about taking advantage of Taehyung’s nature if he didn’t know for sure that he was _right_. And that someone on their campus is part of the Velvet Villains. 

Taehyung’s eyes snap open. “But!”

_But?_

“But?” Jungkook looks taken aback. 

“But,” Taehyung says again, “we don’t tell the group about this until you’ve collected more evidence. We can’t keep doing this to them Jungkook. They’re beginning to think you’re paranoid.” 

“‘M not paranoid,” Jungkook mumbles into his chest, glaring at his feet. 

Taehyung grins and ruffles Jungkook’s hair with the hand that isn’t tucked into the pocket of his sweatshirt.  Jungkook allows it for longer than he normally would. Taehyung is doing him a favor after all.

“Alright, sure. If you say so,” Taehyung winks. “Now let’s get off this roof. We gotta stop meeting up like this. Someone is gonna mistake you for Batman.”

Jungkook snorts, “I’m cooler than Batman.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook spits blood onto his shoes and grimaces. 

He spares a glance at his hyungs before jumping back into his own fight. Yoongi is nowhere to be seen but it looks like he has taken his target with him so thats good. Jin and his target are similarly missing and Jungkook catches a glimpse of Namjoon right before he disappears around a corner. His ears are bleeding. Typical, if he has been dueling with The Siren. Jimin is a handful of yards away fighting hand-to-hand with his target, she seems to be getting the leg up on him (especially since Jimin left his bo staff back at their base) but Jungkook can’t worry about that now. He has other things to deal with. Namely: The Girl. 

Taehyung has come up with many nicknames for their shared target, but Jungkook refuses to call her “Mighty Maknae” or “Honey Thighs” so they both have resorted to calling her “The Girl”. 

“Hey Kookie! Any time you feel like waking up from your nap and joining in would be GREATLY APPRECIATED!” Taehyung calls from behind the shield he created with his plasma energy. His voice is slightly muffled due to the red bandana he has wrapped around the lower half of his face. He has a cut, right above his brow, and its bleeding profusely, covering half of his face in blood and soaking the top of his bandana. 

Jungkook licks his own split lip before jumping back into the fray. 

“Welcome back Cutie!” The Girl purrs. Jungkook isn’t able to see the smile behind her white face mask, but he can see her eyes crinkle with it. “Gorgeous and I were just talking about you.” She expertly dodges the ray of energy Taehyung shoots her way and finishes her spin with a kick at Jungkook’s face.

He expects this, so he blocks it and tosses his foot out to hook it around her leg, but she manages to jump out of the way just in time. 

The Girl scoffs, “Still too good to talk to me?” 

Jungkook hears Taehyung laugh behind him and ducks out of the way just before he shoots another beam of energy that clips The Girl on her shoulder. She stumbles but catches herself before Jungkook can knock her over with a knee to the stomach.

“Don’t worry about it Princess, he’s just shy around pretty girls,” Taehyung shouts and Jungkook can just see the shit-eating smirk on his face. Jungkook is going to kill him.

“Is that so?” The Girl is smiling again. A grin just as malicious as Taehyung’s Jungkook’s sure. Jungkook is going to kill her too.

“Oh for sure, he can hardly talk to girl without stuttering or blushing or—”

Jungkook is going to kill himself.

“V! Shut up!” He snaps, blocking a punch from The Girl and sweeping his food to catch her ankle. Like always she catches herself just in time and spins away, clipping Taehyung in the knee with her foot when he gets too close.  

“Awww don’t be shy Cutie,” She winks, “you can talk to me. I won’t bite.” 

“You bit my finger last week,” Jungkook mumbles, deadpan. 

She hears it and grins wickedly, “You didn’t buy me dinner first.”   
Taehyung barks out a laugh and almost loses his balance before he sends off another energy blast that catches The Girl right in her stomach. She had been busy blocking the attacks coming her way from Jungkook that she didn’t have time to dodge Taehyung. She is propelled a few feet away into a brick building and hits it with a dull thump. 

“Ooo sorry Cupcake! Did that hurt?” Taehyung calls sweetly. Jungkook snorts and is glad that his face mask hides his smirk. 

The Girl picks herself from the rubble and blows her hair out of her face. The visible part of her face is streaked with dust and blood. Her eyebrows tighten and she lets out a harsh laugh. 

“Alright boys…” 

After that there isn’t much time for witty banter. Jungkook finds himself pretty busy on the offense trying to trip up The Girl. Most of their battles end up like this. Either Taehyung or Jungkook do something that sends The Girl into this mode of unrestrained fury and it’s their job to overwhelm her together to the point of exhausting her or getting her to use her power too much and disorientate herself. 

Jungkook usually takes the offense for this part while Taehyung stays on defense since his ability to create force shields is invaluable to their protection. 

After staying up a couple nights after their first few run-ins with the Velvet Villains and more specifically The Girl, Taehyung and Jungkook had identified her ability. She was able to see things before they happened and thus was able to position herself accordingly before they took place. This made it frustratingly hard for Jungkook to land a punch on her, but with Taehyung helping him to overstimulate her they’ve been able to defeat her. Or at least chase her off.  

But sometimes, like now, she is just too mad, or just too powerful. And Jungkook is finding himself being driven back. 

He takes another kick to the face and feels the skin split open on his forehead and spill down into his eye. He retreats for a moment to wipe it away. 

Jungkook hears Taehyung yelp and sees his friend skidding across the street on his back, leather jacket protecting his skin, but his head smacks down hard on the pavement and he lays still. 

“Tae—V!” Jungkook gasps, scrambling over to him. 

“Ah, ah, ah, you and me now Cutie,” The Girl calls. She tosses the lid of a nearby trash can at him and he only just dodges it before she is on him. 

“Let’s dance handsome,” she says right before digging her fist into his stomach. Jungkook chokes and falls to his knees. He does his best to roll out of her way before she brings her leg up to kick him again, but he is too slow and she manages to get him in the ribs before he can move out of her range. 

“What? You still aren’t going to talk to me?” She taunts, ducking a punch. 

“Too shy?” She kicks his knee and he goes down. 

“Is that it?” She lands another solid kick to his stomach. Maybe his kidney? Yeah…definitely kidney. 

“Do you have a crush on me Cutie?” 

Another kick. Jungkook groans, spitting blood onto the pavement. 

“Huh? Kookie?” 

Another kick. 

“I bet you’re a real heartbreaker in your secret life.” 

_Kick_

“I bet you have all the girls—”

_Kick_

“And all the boys—”

_Kick_

“Is that true _Kookie_?” 

Jungkook wheezes, he feels hot tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. _Don’t cry. Don’t you dare cry!_

“I bet it is…” 

_Kick_

“I’ll even bet that you think you’re better than me.” 

_Kick_

“Is that why you never talk to me? Huh?! Is that it?” 

_Kick_

“You think you’re pretty hot stuff don’t you Cutie?” 

Jungkook spits more blood out of his mouth and grumbles. 

“Huh? What was that Cutie?” 

Another kick to stomach. 

Jungkook cracks open an eye and looks up at her face. The Girl’s hair is in disarray, her face is streaked in red, and her fluffy pink jacket is speckled with blood. Her’s, his, Tae’s? Who can know for sure. The glint in her eyes is almost playful, but not quite. It’s harder than that. Like she is really enjoying beating the shit out of him. 

“Speak up!” She sings. 

Jungkook rolls onto his back and smiles even though she can’t see it. 

“I said… _Look out_.” 

The Girl has a moment to look startled before she is blasted away. She goes flying over Jungkook and he hears her hit the ground a few seconds later. 

Jungkook looks up to see Taehyung smiling down at him. The sun is still shining and it casts a halo around Taehyung’s figure, outlining him like some sort of guardian angel. Jungkook smiles again. 

“Hey Kookie,” Taehyung murmurs, pulling Jungkook to his feet. “Sorry it took me a bit.”

“S’fine,” Jungkook says around his swollen lip. 

They both turn to watch The Girl climb to her feet. She is laughing. It might’ve been a pleasant laugh under different circumstances. Circumstances where she isn’t covered in blood and where her elbow doesn’t look dislocated. 

“Aww shit I made the boyfriend angry!” She giggles. She jerks her arm a bit and Jungkook hears a crack as the joint moves back into place.

“Oh ewww,” Taehyung moans. Jungkook feels a little sick himself. 

She rolls her eyes, “Pansies.” She brushes a few strands of her hair out of her face and sets her feet, “Ready for round two boys?” 

Jungkook feels Taehyung get into position next to him as he brings his fists up in a ready position. 

“Are you?” Taehyung calls cheekily. 

“I swear if you boys get me too dirty to try out for cheer later I’m going to be pissed!” She calls back. 

Taehyung laughs, “We’ll do our best to be gentle!” 

“Such gentlemen…” 

And they were back at it. As Jungkook busies himself with dodging kicks and punches thrown his way (at a rate a little slower than before) he can’t help but dwell on her words. Cheer. _Cheer._ Cheer tryouts? Is she joking? Or is she serious? Isn’t his university having cheer tryouts next week? 

The revelation makes him slow to block a punch and he falls back, knocking into Taehyung.   
“Shit Kookie! Careful!” Jungkook feels Taehyung’s hands on his waist gently moving him to the side as he blocks The Girl’s latest attack with a shield. “Focus!” He hisses. 

“S-sorry I just—”

**_“MAKNAE! WE’RE MOVING OUT! GET YOUR ASS BACK TO BASE!”_ **

Jungkook and Taehyung cover their ears before the shrill scream can burst their eardrums. It’s The Siren. The Girl looks pretty uncomfortable with the volume herself.  

“Coming Mom!” She calls back, a pout visible on her face.

She sends herself into a backflip to put distance between her and the boys.   
“It’s been fun boys! Catch you next time!” She sends a wink that is no less cute because of the blood dripping down her face, “Go Tigers!” 

Then she is off. Sprinting around a corner and into an alley. 

Jungkook and Taehyung stand frozen.

“Did she just…?” Jungkook begins. 

“Yeah,” Taehyung finishes. 

“Does that mean…?” Jungkook looks over at his hyung. 

“Maybe…” Taehyung pulls the bandana from his face. His nose is been bleeding and it made a mess over his mouth and chin but he doesn’t seem too bothered by it as he uses his make-shift mask to wipe the blood. 

“So do we go tell the hyungs?” Jungkook asks, pulling his own mask off. 

“We…we should go to cheer tryouts,” Taehyung says, smiling. “That’s what that means.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeri you’re going to get yourself caught one of these days,” Irene is saying as she cleans out the cut on the maknae’s head with rubbing alcohol, “you keep dropping too many hints.” She is leaning over the younger who is sitting on a stood holding a pack of ice on her elbow.  

Yeri grins, but chooses not say anything. 

Wendy sighs from her spot on the couch, “That’s the problem. She wants to get caught.” 

Yeri bites her lip, trying in vain to tone down the brightness of her smile. 

Irene looks down at her, “Why on earth would you want that?”   
Yeri only shrugs.  

“She has a crush on them,” Seulgi calls from where she is laying with her head in Wendy’s lap. 

“Hey shut up!” Yeri snarls, accidentally knocking Irene’s hand with her head. 

“It’s true,” Seulgi calls back with just as much venom, sticking out her tongue for good measure. 

Irene grabs Yeri’s chin between her thumb and forefinger and yanks it up so that she can look into Yeri’s eyes. “Is that true?” 

Yeri doesn’t say anything.

Irene sighs “Just be careful, okay?” 

Again the maknae says nothing. But her eyes glitter and Irene knows that she isn’t going to get anything through to her. 


End file.
